


HitoSaya Gone Extremely Wrong

by MedukaKonami



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown, Oneshot, Physical Abuse, that dating prank bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedukaKonami/pseuds/MedukaKonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi would prefer to be actually popular, for once, and is told to "break the heart of a hopeless loser" for once.  Said hopeless loser breaks Hitomi's bones. And heart. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HitoSaya Gone Extremely Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really in the mood to see someone get the shit beaten out of them, and I thought of my favorite ship for it. I guess.

       " _Really?!_ " Screamed an excited blue haired girl, eyes wide. The pitch of her voice reaching an octave too high, the rather calm Hitomi had to flinch, before smiling softly. This was far too easy. Speak sweet nothings to her, kiss her a bit, and then she'd be all the easier to deny love to. Break her heart, break the popularity chart.  Easy as that. "Of course, Sayaka. I've had my eye on you for quite a while after all," The pampered princess said, continuing her smile. Truly, Sayaka was far too easy to gain the infatuation of, and now, it was time to shower her in 'love'.  In a gentle, all too caring voice, Hitomi grabbed Sayaka's hands, softly saying to her, "I wouldn't love anyone else, now would I?"

       Sayaka smiled, eyes wide and practically _glowing_ , a grin on her lips. Oh, wow. This was... hard now. Sayaka had been Hitomi's lifelong friend, and, although her friendship was beyond valuable, Hitomi had deemed the friendship pointless as she was to become popular, with friends beyond numbers.  In her mind at least. The girls stating this to her were honestly out to see Hitomi cut herself off from her two best friends. Hitomi was always desperate for friendship, and what they promised was that, and then some. With more than just a few people. Hitomi should've truly seen through the lie, because now, she was staring down an adorable little Sayaka, with a smile that went ear to ear.

       To stop that well... near obnoxious smile, Hitomi pressed up against Sayaka, pressing their lips together, in a rather untrained kiss. Her first, no, the hardest,  yes. She was having second thoughts really. Sayaka was just... giving her the hardest time, practically sobbing on her shoulder. It was unhealthily cute, and nearly convinced her to give up the ruse. Nearly. No cute Sayaka was going to stop her from popularity. That she wouldn't even get. A hand adjusted her hair,  the perfect princess smiled, running a finger along her toy's cheek. Sayaka, none the wiser, mumbled a quiet, "Love you, Hitomi..." Perfect. Just where she wanted the perfect little blue haired girl. In her grasp, where she could take her from her sky level high, and watch her fall for ages.

       "What a shame..." The princess softly said, smiling, answered with, "H-Huh? What do you mean, Hitomi?" from Sayaka. Oh god. This kinda hurt her, herself now. Sayaka sounded like she broke right there, without being told. "It's ah... It's a shame it isn't returned." She smirked. She said it in just the tone that, if one were to press their head to Sayaka's chest, they could hear her heart shatter into a million shards. A choked, "What?" escaped Sayaka's lips. They had barely even been together for an hour, and now, Sayaka felt like it was her fault. Somehow. "Goodbye, Sayaka," the Shizuki daughter said, as she walked off. She finally did it, nearly crying internally. Did she actually love Sayaka? Maybe. But by now, the damage was far too much to fix. Sayaka began to cry, like a baby denied the warmth of a family.

* * *

~~2 weeks later~~

       Hitomi learned soon the truth of the deal. Were she to have dug further, before considering it, she'd've learned the groups ruined by this pair, who, as if by mere sorcery, disappeared. Hitomi'd yet to see Sayaka at school, Madoka past upset with her. If there ever was a fuck up, Hitomi sure was it, currently. Sayaka was broken to pieces, coming together malformed mentally, and Madoka? Madoka refused to talk to Hitomi at all. Soon, the outcast, was the rich girl, with no friends to be around. She had to patch things up, and soon.

       Meanwhile, in the Miki household, Sayaka was curled up under a blanket, crying. Her crush of ages dropped her like a piece of trash, not to be picked up. The fact her mind still pictured her as a friend, much to her disgust, made her slowly grow to loathe the green haired girl. Say she loved her, brought her to the happiest tears of her life, and then tell her it was all false. The kiss, the confession, all of it. The only thing to bring her out of the dark pit, currently, was a ring at the door, and a familiar, uncomfortable voice chiming in to say, "Sayaka, are you... home? I wish to apologize." 

       That brought up the blue haired girl, her fixing her hair and making herself seem unfazed. Happy. Sayaka came up to the door and, with a deep breath, opened the door. Luckily, her parents were out, for the time being, so Sayaka welcomed her into her room, all smiles and jokes, despite her face obviously stained with tears. At the very moment Hitomi and Sayaka were in the room, the door was locked, and Sayaka sat on the bed, Hitomi sitting across from her. The two made small talk as if they were still friends up until one thing came out. In a very nervous voice, Hitomi gently said, "S-Sayaka... would you mind a second chance? To actually date?"

       There it was. The reason for the girl's anguish. The crush in her mind was... well, crushed. And the crush in front of her soon got a slap to the face, knocking her to the ground, as Sayaka stood above her, a demented grin upon her lips as she looked down upon her. "A second chance? With  _you_? As if. I wouldn't date spoiled trash like you, ever." That... hit home to the green girl knocked to the floor. Sayaka began kicking at her, angrily, bruising, breaking, and beating the girl's bones, angrily. "You wouldn't even give me  _a chance_ so why should I give you, the filthy and rotten brat that you are, a chance?!" She couldn't help the hateful words flowing from her mouth. She was beyond furious. Was Hitomi deserving of this intense pain? In her own mind, yes. She hurt her friend, broke her heart and now, well, she was paying for it. Eventually it stopped, though, the kicking and rather... hateful terminology replaced with loud sobbing, as Sayaka hit the floor, hugging the somewhat broken girl tightly. Hitomi Shizuki, had officially, been forgiven. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit thx 4 da reedz


End file.
